


Pixie Pack

by TheRealDanniX



Series: The Spark and the Alpha [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pixies, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, in a funny way this time, which is an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDanniX/pseuds/TheRealDanniX
Summary: Stiles needs to tell the Pack he's a Spark. Too bad he doesn't get the chance before Pixies descend on the town. Well, maybe a demonstration will do.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Spark and the Alpha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884157
Comments: 10
Kudos: 632





	Pixie Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably crack. Pixies don't follow any known mythology. Or maybe they're some kind of mix. I don't know. They're my kind of Pixies which turn into glitter when they die. 
> 
> Thought y'all would like something kind of fun. I particularly enjoy the bit at the end, but that's because I have a strange sense of humor.
> 
> If y'all like it, drop a comment and leave some kudos for mean to beam over from a distance. 
> 
> (Like, seriously, it makes my day to see y'all reacting to my stories. Y'all are amazing!)

As it happened, Stiles did not end up telling the pack about his magic at the pack meeting the day after Derek found out about him. That was nothing to do with him wanting to keep hiding, but everything to do with the meeting not happening. Of course, it wasn’t happening because Scott, Isaac, and Boyd had disappeared. Erica had shown up to Derek’s loft covered in something that looked like green glitter yelling about something taking Boyd. Once Stiles and Lydia had gotten her calmed down, she finally explained. Apparently, she and Boyd had been walking from Boyd’s house when they were ambushed by small creatures with wings and fangs who had taken Boyd. Erica had managed to kill one and it had exploded into glitter like dust. She explained insisted there was a whole swarm of them. Jackson, being the asshole he was, laughed. Lydia smacked him and looked to Stiles. “Pixies,” she said.

Stiles cursed. “Why couldn’t it just be your run of the mill fae folk?” Stiles groaned.

“Explain,” Derek growled.

“Pixies are pests. They’re mean little bastards who like to take people, mostly men, to their queen. They do that because they’re trying to help the queen find a mate. Most of the victims are also supernaturals, like werewolves. There are certain creatures they won’t take: Kanimas and witches, being some. The small foot soldiers, like the ones Erica ran into, are fairly easy to kill if you can get them alone, which you can’t because they travel in groups of twenty or more. Killing them doesn’t matter much anyway, ‘cause the queen can always make more. Especially once she’s got a mate. We’ve gotta take out the queen, and that will get rid of the rest of them. Pixies are sorta hive-minded. They won’t live long without the queen,” Stiles explained.

“What do you mean ‘mate’?” Erica glowered.

“Exactly what you’d expect,” Lydia sighed. “The Pixie Queen likes to grab men who have proved themselves in battle. That’s why she would take Scott, Isaac, and Boyd. Normally, a Queen will have ten possible candidates for her mate. Once she makes her choice, the rest of the taken men are disposed of. We aren’t sure if they’re killed or transformed though.” She shrugged. Allison gripped her friend’s arm.

“You mean that she’s going to get rid of Scott?” Allison gulped.

“No,” Stiles declared. “But we need to hurry.” He was already pulling a book out of his bag. “Lyds, I’m gonna need the book I let you borrow too. I can pull a tracking spell from here, but I’ll need something else to distract the Queen.”

“It’s in my car,” Lydia said leaving the loft. Jackson and Erica frowned at Stiles.

Derek folded his arms across his chest. “Stiles, what exactly are you doing?”

“Ease up, Sourwolf. I’m finding our pack,” Stiles snapped. He laid the book out, opened to a page he’d marked. He knelt in front of the book and began tracing the proper symbols in the air in front of him. Each symbol glowed blue as he felt his runes light up across his skin, the buzz of his Spark coming to the surface. He blocked out everything else and focused on Scott. The symbols in front of him melted into an image showing a cave in the preserve. The fastest path there was in his mind. Then the image faded, and he saw the part of his pack that hadn’t been taken by pixies staring at him in awe.

“What the fuck?” Erica said.

“Uh, surprise?” Stiles said, holding his arms out to his sides. Erica’s eyes were fixed on the runes that peaked out from under his flannel that were still glowing. Lydia sped back into the loft, throwing the book he’d requested at him. She paused to see the glowing runes, then the shocked packmates.

“He’s a Spark,” she rolled her eyes. “You told me this.” Lydia pointed at Allison who paled.

“Scott told me!” Allison yelped.

“Not the time,” Derek growled. “We need to focus on getting Boyd, Isaac, and Scott back. We can talk about this later.” He aimed his glare at Stiles.

“Right, uh, we need to head to the preserve. Parking by your old house should get us close enough that we can find them. I need to find a couple of spells in this while we go to keep the foot soldiers off us and to take out the queen,” Stiles said.

“Jackson, take Allison and Lydia. Erica and Stiles are with me.” Derek grabbed his jacket and Stiles’ collar and headed for his Camaro. Stiles had to jog to keep up with him. Erica climbed into the back seat, still eyeing Stiles like he was going to explode. Stiles ignored her, flipping through the book locating the spells he needed. A small cloaking spell to keep the pixies off while they’re going for the Queen. And an offensive spell to take the Queen out. He also had a couple healing spells he’d memorized a while back that he could use on the missing werewolves, just in case. There was one final spell he’d memorized, but that was for the other victims, whoever they were. The second they were in the woods Stiles took the lead. Derek was right beside him, pulling him around obstacles that he couldn’t see. Jackson helped Lydia and Erica helped Allison. He paused for a moment to cast the cloaking spell, tracing the runes in front of him and willing it to work for the whole pack.

“What was that?” Derek asked, suddenly tensed.

“Cloaking spell to keep the pixies off for as long as possible,” Stiles replied. “Oh, crap. Sorry. I didn’t think about how that might mess with you guys’ senses.” Derek grunted. Stiles took that as an acceptance and kept moving, following a glowing line that only he could see. Derek grabbed his arm and didn’t let go. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“I can look at you the whole time,” he grumbled. Stiles glanced back at the other two pairs and saw similar holds on Allison and Lydia. He shrugged and kept moving. When the cave was just outside of his vision, Derek jerked him back and behind a tree. There was a loud buzzing noise that was definitely coming from the direction they were heading.

“Pixies,” Erica hissed from behind her own tree.

“They’re in the cave,” Stiles said, “Hold off the little one while I go for the queen.” The ‘wolves looked at him nervously but nodded. Stiles pulled out of Derek’s grip and sprinted for the cave. A couple of Pixies dove at him but were quickly pulled off by the werewolves or picked off by Allison’s arrows. One of them ripped his flannel off, but he kept moving. Inside the cave were a lot more pixies. It was a small cavern and there were five men on either side of it, being held down by even more pixies. The Queen sat cross-legged in the middle of the men. She tilted her head slightly and smirked at Stiles.

“Hello, Child. Did you want to be picked instead?” she chirped.

“You are so not my type, lady.” Stiles pulled on his Spark, feeling the buzzing glow startup. He traced the rune and pushed it at the queen. An instant later he was tackled by several dozen pixies, but it was too late. He felt the spell burn through the queen and suddenly there was chaos. The pixies scattered, without a clear leader or her orders, they were freaked out. Stiles curled into a ball, covering his face while the pixies screeched around and out of the cave like a bunch of spooked bats. Stiles released the cloaking spell, hoping it would make it easier for somebody to help him. The taken werewolves were starting to stir when Derek finally made it into the cavern. He immediately dragged Stiles to the side, away from the majority of the crazed creatures. It was another few minutes before the rest of the pack was able to join them. Most of the Pixies were gone and the taken werewolves were groaning and rubbing their eyes.

“Jesus, Stiles,” Allison breathed jogging over to him after breaking Erica’s grip. “Are you okay?” Erica and Jackson were both looking at him with wide eyes. Stiles figured they could see him better than Allison could and could probably see _all_ the cuts he could feel on his arms and face, instead of the bigger ones Ally was gesturing too. Either that or they had noticed his runes.

“Pixies stole my flannel,” Stiles groaned.

“You’re bleeding Stiles,” Derek growled. “Forget the damn flannel.”

“But that was my favorite!” he whined. “I can take care of the bleeding easily, but I can’t just summon the shirt back.” And to prove his point he pulled on his Spark again, certain runes glowing as the cuts disappeared. Derek’s eyes were as wide as the betas’. “Right. One more thing. Should probably make sure these idiots don’t remember they were taken by fricking Pixies.” He walked over to the lines of unconscious humans and drew a memory rune in the air above them. Isaac, Boyd, and Scott were conscious enough that they too were staring at him while he did. When he was done, he turned back to Derek. “See? Easy.” Of course, it wasn’t really that easy and Stiles had used a lot of power. Now that he was letting his Spark still, he could feel a tired ache setting into his bones. He didn’t have time to react before he found his vision going black.

Stiles woke up on a couch. It was a familiar couch. Someone, bless them, had carried him out of the woods and back to Derek’s place. He could hear the muffled voices of the rest of the pack, probably coming from the kitchen. It was full dark outside the window, which meant he’d probably been out for a few hours. Hopefully. He couldn’t have been out for a few days. He had no way of knowing, and he hadn’t pushed his Spark that hard before. He accidentally let out a groan as he pushed himself upright. The sounds of voices stopped and suddenly the room was filled with wolves, all looking at him with varying degrees of ‘what the fuck’ written across their faces. It was then that Stiles realized he wasn’t just missing his flannel. Someone had removed his t-shirt too, so all of his upper body was uncovered. They could see the ribbons of runes twisting into his triskele. Lydia pushed past the wolves and shoved a hoodie into his arms. “Scott ripped your shirt when he took it off. I told them not to, but they were curious, and I am not fighting a pack of wolves for you.” She flicked her hair, but Stiles caught the quick glance she gave him that almost looked like concern. Stiles looked to the wolves and sighed. Someone, probably Derek, had told them to stay quiet so they were just staring at him while he pulled the red hoodie on.

“I’m guessing you guys have questions,” Stiles sighed.

“Lydia told them most of it,” Derek grunted from the doorway. He was watching his pack, not Stiles, which Stiles was grateful for since it meant one less person staring.

“How could you not tell me?” Scott whined putting on his best puppy dog eyes. He had his backpack on still, which Stiles thought was weird, but it only made the look more effective since he could grip the straps and close in on himself.

“How could you not tell us?” Erica snapped. “We were there with Gerard!”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t want to bother you guys, and I didn’t think it would matter until we ran into trouble. Actually, I was going to tell you at the pack meeting, but pixies.”

“So you’re not human?” Jackson asked. Lydia rolled her eyes.

“He’s still human,” she retorted.

“Just, with a little extra,” Stiles said. Isaac plopped down on the couch beside him.

“Pack doesn’t keep secrets,” he scolded before jerking Stiles into a tight hug. Scott frowned at them. It took a moment to register that the blond-haired beta was scenting him. Erica laid herself against Stiles' other side, running her hand across his shoulders.

“I didn’t intend to. It’s not like I ever lied to any of you. You just didn’t ask,” Stiles sighed ignoring the strange wolf habits his pack had. Erica and Isaac stiffened. Scott rounded on Derek.

“You knew!” Scott barked. “When you were asking about Stiles a few weeks ago, you _knew_!” The tips of Derek’s ears turned pink even as he snarled at Scott.

“He didn’t know until yesterday,” Stiles insisted.

“He knew something was up,” Erica supplied, with a sly grin as she relaxed into Stiles again. Boyd had jammed himself on the couch too, getting in on scenting the Spark with a hand on Stiles’ arm.

“He was asking about it months ago,” Boyd agreed. Months ago? Stiles knew that Derek had noticed before showing up at his window, but months ago? That meant Derek had noticed right after it happened. It made Stiles feel some kind of way knowing that Derek could tell the difference that quickly.

“But he’s the Alpha. Isn’t he supposed to notice when something changes in the pack?” Allison asked with a frown.

“Sure,” Lydia said. “But I think he noticed because it was Stiles.” And Stiles didn’t know what to do with that. Neither, it seemed, did Derek, whose ears were suddenly bright red. Thankfully, Scott’s backpack provided a much-needed distraction.

“Uh, Scotty, why is your bag moving?” Stiles asked.

Scott turned so that the bag wasn’t near any of the pack. “It’s not,” he said quickly.

Jackson raised an eyebrow. He was the farthest from Stiles and had the best view of the bag. “Yes, it is.” Jackson lunged for the bag, but Scott jerked away, right towards Derek who was able to snatch it and hold the bag and the beta in place. He unzipped it, ignoring Scott’s growing protests. Suddenly, a pixie exploded out of the bag, bringing a round of cursing from the pack as it frantically flew around the room. Stiles stood and pointed at it with a growl and it exploded into the green glittery dust that coated Jackson, who had been unfortunate enough to be underneath it when it died.

“No bringing home the pests,” Stiles hissed, glaring at Scott. He could feel the buzz of his Spark that meant his runes were likely glowing. Lydia had said that his eyes also did something when he used his Spark, but he could never feel a difference. Scott clearly could because he submitted to Stiles like he would when Derek flashed his Alpha eyes. Stiles forced his Spark to fizzle out as he fell back to the couch. They were all looking at him again.

“That was badass, Batman,” Erica said with a grin.


End file.
